<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A secret never felt so good by almightydork (earthsmightiestdorks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072455">A secret never felt so good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/pseuds/almightydork'>almightydork (earthsmightiestdorks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Night, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/pseuds/almightydork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga crashes Asahi and Daichi's date and it doesn't go exactly according to plan.</p>
<p>But everything still works out in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A secret never felt so good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically this is based on an Imagine your OT3 prompt I saw ages ago where person C goes along person A and B on their date. I don't remember the specifics of it so I took a couple of liberties lol </p>
<p>Huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword">August</a> for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of their second year, Asahi and Daichi started arriving together more often than not to school and to practices. Suga immediately noticed the change, stored it in the back of his mind, and didn’t pay much attention to it. </p>
<p>That was the case until he caught them kissing behind the gym, and had to basically sprint away to laugh because <em>his best friends were dating</em>. He could’ve sworn Daichi and Michimiya were already planning their wedding, and that Asahi had a thing for their new libero.</p>
<p>The point was, their two-person secret was actually a <em> three-person </em>secret, and that never failed to provide the light-haired teen ways to amuse himself. </p>
<p>He liked to get just a bit too close to Asahi, touch him just so, barely on the side of flirty instead of strictly friendly, and watch as Daichi curled his fists on his sides, grounding his jealousy. </p>
<p>He also greatly enjoyed scolding Daichi just a little bit harder than he would normally, and watching the way Asahi pouted, yearning to protect his boyfriend from their mean, strict setter.    </p>
<p>All that meant that, when Suga caught them leaving school together, hand in hand, he ran after them to tease the couple, feigning innocence and trying to hide his grin as best as possible. </p>
<p>His friends nearly jumped away from each other when they heard Suga calling their names, and the light-haired teen had to stifle his laugh. He wondered if he should just tell them he knew about them being a thing and put them out of their misery, but teasing the duo was just too entertaining. </p>
<p>“Where are you two going?” he asked, tilting his head a bit to the side, holding his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels, trying to seem as oblivious as possible. </p>
<p>Asahi was frozen like a deer in headlights, but Daichi was seemingly relaxed enough to try to make up some answer on the go. “We’re- er, we’re going to the store to, uh- buy, er-”</p>
<p>“Meat buns!” Asahi supplied out of the blue, looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there. </p>
<p>“Oh, sweet, I love meat buns,” Suga replied, smiling. “Captain’s buying us a round?” He looked expectantly at Daichi, who blinked and looked back and forth between Asahi and Suga, clearly caught off guard. </p>
<p>“Su-sure?” answered the captain. </p>
<p>"Nice!" Suga pumped his fist in celebration and moved closer to the other two, throwing his arms around their necks. “And what about after?”  </p>
<p>He looked from one friend to the other as he waited for an answer, smiling softly and non-threateningly until Daichi sighed and adjusted to better support his friend's weight. “Movie? Since we don’t have practice tomorrow morning,” suggested Daichi.</p>
<p>Asahi had somewhat relaxed but his smile was still stiff when he added: “We can crash at my place, my parents are out of town visiting my aunt.” </p>
<p>Suga was momentarily torn. No wonder they were leaving holding hands, they were going to a place that would be entirely for themselves for the whole night, possibly the whole weekend. </p>
<p>Which would also be the perfect opportunity to <em>tease the shit out of them</em>. Suga smiled at them with an easy, open smile that made his eyes squint and accepted their suggestion. </p>
<p>They made their way to Sakanoshita store in mostly silence, with Asahi staring at the ground the whole time, his hands shoved in his pockets, and Suga occasionally asking Daichi about whatever crossed his mind and the other answering him with mostly hums and nods.</p>
<p>Suga excused himself to get something for them to drink and finally gave the couple some space. As he skimmed his eyes over the soda section, he could faintly hear his friends discussing, but he couldn’t actually understand what was being said. </p>
<p>Holding a can in his hand, Suga debated going over back to his friends, but every glance he stole on them yielded the same result: the duo seemed to be deep in conversation, immersed in whatever they were talking, Suga seemingly momentarily forgotten. It made an odd, foreign feeling bloom in his chest, so he took a deep breath and went back to picking some drink options.</p>
<p>He waited until they seemed finished to show them his choices, and was pleased to find whatever they discussed left them both relaxed enough to joke about Suga’s bad taste in carbonated drinks. </p>
<p>The walk to Asahi’s house was much more lively, with the three of them laughing and joking about some funny TV show Daichi watched the day before. When they got in, Suga dropped the soda bag in the kitchen next to the fridge, made his way to the living room, and threw himself on the couch, claiming his spot in the middle. After all, he still had his teasing to do. </p>
<p>Asahi gently sat down next to his friend and let his body sink, sighing happily. Suga felt his cheeks heating up at seeing his friend so cozy and immediately averted his face, surprised by his reaction.</p>
<p>Daichi hooked the notebook to the TV and set it up, flopping on the other side of Suga and laying his arm along the back of the couch, parallel to Suga’s shoulders.  </p>
<p>Suga felt his heart speeding up at the prospect of Daichi <em>actually </em>putting his arm around him.</p>
<p>“I know this isn’t quite what you like to watch,” Daichi said, snapping Suga out of his thoughts. “But we had already decided on the movie earlier today, so you’re just gonna have to roll with it,” the black-haired teen added in a commanding tone, and Suga was momentarily worried.</p>
<p>Asahi hummed in agreement and clicked on the ‘play’ button. (Suga had missed entirely the wireless mouse he was holding.) When the credits started, Suga was absolutely speechless. </p>
<p>The first teasing his brain came up with almost blew his cover. He was about to ask how the hell was <em> Air Bud </em>a date night movie when his thoughts caught up with his situation. Suga bit his lip to stop himself and disguised his hesitation with a slightly forced laugh. "Why the hell are two high school students watching <em> Air Bud </em>on a Friday night?" he asked instead. </p>
<p>Daichi laughed as Asahi gently blushed before explaining. "Dai-chan and I were talking about movies we liked a lot when we were kids, and we decided to watch together the ones the other hasn't seen yet." </p>
<p>Suga couldn't process all the information Asahi had just told him. <em> Dai-chan</em>? Childhood movies <em>together</em>? </p>
<p>Asahi realized what he'd said and froze. "I mean, I- uh." He was blushing all the way up to his ears, and he was so cute that Suga couldn't stop staring.</p>
<p>Daichi's booming laughter broke the tension around them. "Now, now, don't judge it before you've seen it." </p>
<p>Suga nodded and let his body fall back over the cushions, focusing his attention back to the screen.</p>
<p>He didn’t even make the five-minute mark before he wanted to punch whichever of the two lovebirds suggested this, cringing as he watched a scene of a guy failing spectacularly at being a clown that seemed to go on forever.  </p>
<p>But then Asahi was laughing when the dog hit a ball to the sad clown’s face, and Daichi was fighting to hold back his laughter, covering his mouth with his fist and letting out a snort when the guy flew face-first into the birthday cake, and Suga decided that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. </p>
<p>“Okay, do you seriously want me to believe the dog is just going to stumble upon the boy that was in the car that narrowly missed running it over?” Suga complained, his arms crossed over his chest, unamused. “Also, he’s trying to lure the dog out of the bushes with <em>yogurt</em>? Really? How’s that even supposed to work?” he added, pointing one hand towards the screen. </p>
<p>Daichi just nudged him with his shoulder and shushed him before directing Suga to look over at Asahi with a small nod. </p>
<p>The ace was completely focused on the movie, leaning forward on his seat, his mouth slightly open, and it was <em>adorable</em>. </p>
<p>Suga bit down on his lip to stop himself from smiling too hard and immediately decided not to complain anymore. </p>
<p>At some point, Asahi leaned on Suga's side, and soon after Daichi’s arm was draping over Suga’s shoulders to reach his boyfriend on the other side. It was such a pleasant embrace that Suga found himself dozing off. </p>
<p>When he woke up, the movie was long over, and he felt slightly disoriented. On his right, Asahi was sleeping curled up on him, head pillowed on the setter’s shoulder. Suga watched him with a shy smile on his face, enamored. </p>
<p>On his left, Daichi coughed lowly to call his attention. "He just does that. You can wake him up if he’s too heavy.” </p>
<p>Suga was quick to assure him. “I don’t mind at all.” </p>
<p>Suga’s answer prompted Daichi to smile at him. “I know.” </p>
<p>Suga was about to ask what he’d meant by that when Asahi stirred awake, just partially, and nuzzled Suga’s neck. “You’re softer than Daichi.” Suga tensed at those words despite not understanding why. “I like it,” purred Asahi. </p>
<p>Suga went stiff and felt his whole face heating up. “I’m sorry, I have to go,” he said as he tried to get up. </p>
<p>Daichi leaned over Suga, trapping him between the two. “Stay.” </p>
<p>Suga had no mind to hide anymore. “But, I’m getting in the way of your date!” </p>
<p>Asahi hugged the light-haired boy tighter, his nose still pressed against the other’s neck. “You’re part of it now,” the taller boy mumbled. “Dai-chan found you out.” </p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>“I said,” Asahi spoke again, looking up at his friend. “That you’re part of it now. Dai-chan found you out.” </p>
<p>Suga blushed, embarrassed by being discovered. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>Daichi lifted his hand to the other’s chin and gently turned Suga's face towards him. “It was obvious when you kept insisting on being in the middle when we were going to the store. Also, I don’t know if you were even paying attention to what you were saying then, but you kept asking me stuff about Asahi when he was right there by your other side.”</p>
<p>Suga tried to hide his face, but he couldn’t escape Daichi’s hold. He averted his eyes and looked down at the carpet instead. “Are you mad?” </p>
<p>Suga held his breath as he waited for the answer but all he got was a snort before Daichi’s lips brushed his. </p>
<p>“No,” Daichi said, his breath hot with how close the other was. </p>
<p>“But Asa-” Suga tried to argue when Asahi lifted from his napping spot high enough to kiss him as well. </p>
<p>“No,” said the ace, smiling gently against the corner of Suga’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Ok,” said Suga, dumbfounded. “Ok,” he repeated, in lack of a better comment. </p>
<p>Daichi and Asahi started laughing at his reaction, and Suga blushed before giggling along. He had teased them for weeks, he supposed it was only fair they teased him too. </p>
<p>He’d have his payback, eventually. </p>
<p>Right then and there, a three-person secret had never felt so good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>